Rochelle Goyle
Editor's Note This written conversation was discovered while investigating an incident that involved an outbreak of a strange zombie-like behavior amongst the non-zombie student population at Monster High. Diary Please accept my apologies for our little mishap today. I should have been paying better attention to where I was going as opposed to where I was coming from, I hope I did not cause the damage to you. No worries! It takes a lot more than that to knock the bark off of me. I don't know what Ghoulia was doing in the Mad Science lab, but it uprooted the whole class. Just glad I got out of the way before the crowd pruned me, but I was hoping to bump into you anyway to see if you wanted to come over tonight and get ready for the dance together. I am glad that you were not hurt when I knocked you down, and yes, I would love to get ready for the dance at your house. That would be très utile, I think, since I have never been a zombie before. Not that you have, either, but between the two of us maybe we can get it right, no? I wish I could have been there for whatever it was happened. Unfortunately, I was not present to prevent whatever it was, but I did arrive in time to help with the control of the crowd. Have you made your fashion choice for the dance? I haven't made up my mind yet, but I do have a couple of ideas that are germinating. I was going to ask Ghoulia for some advice, but I can't seem to find her. You haven't seen her around, have you? I hope she's okay. No! I have not seen my friend Ghoulia, and I have been looking for her since after the stampede outside of the Mad Science Class. I have sent her the text but have not gotten the reply. Deuce told me he saw her dancing into Home Ick, but I have heard nothing since then. Dancing? Ghoulia was dancing? Are you sure? That seems very un-Ghoulia-like for the middle of a school day. Well, I am sure that Deuce would not tell me something that is not true. He is rock solid of character, and there is not much that happens around him he does not see. I do agree, however, that it does seem quite out of character for Ghoulia to appear so... frolicsome during normal school hours. There must be something on going here that I am not yet aware of. I think you mean "going on" not "on going", but I agree with you about Deuce. He normally doesn't sprout off about something unless it's true. In fact, he doesn't really say much at all, come to think about it. You know, it could have been that Ghoulia was just happy that Slow Mo is the student dis-embody president now and his first order of business was the zombie themed dance. I think "on going" means the same n'est-ce-pas? No matter-tell me what you are thinking of wearing to the dance. Should it be for the formal occasion or something in which one could rock out? Certainly, if one wishes to avoid giving the impression of a certain reticence regarding her intentions to participate in the activities surrounding this type of social event, then a more lively fashion would be in order. One would not wish to be tagged with the sobriquet "wallflower" vis-à-vis other more stylishly dressed participants for, as some monster once said, "The brightest blossoms attract the most bees," if you understand my meaning. Not really. I know that sobriquet means how do you call it... "nickname" and vis-à-vis means "to compare to", but the rest of this message is très étrange. In Scaris we had many beautiful flowers that grew up the walls of my home and the bees we had as well, but I am not sure about the rest. I was merely trying to convey the idea that when one's inner beauty is displayed in an outward fashion, it indicates a willingness to partake in the festivities at hand. Please accept my apologies if the concept I was attempting to elucidate was indecipherable. Not at all, mon amie. Clearly, the fault lies with me. Your prose was certainly sufficient to enlighten. Perhaps, I was merely entangled by the quandary I find myself in regarding our mode of dress for the upcoming festivities. Ah, well, let us adjourn us from this classroom then and find a conveyance to the maul. I believe it is a destination where that will bring a measure of clarity to this dilemma. Category:Zombie Shake diaries Category:Rochelle Goyle logs Category:Venus McFlytrap logs Category:Doll diaries